Surprise
by ZeloraNDZ
Summary: That day was Lucy's birthday, she thought that nobody knows but... she got a lot of surprises that day! One-Shot! R&R Please...


**My first FanFic, Hope you like it!**

**Lucy's POV**  
I walked into Fairy Tail, my guild with a sad, desperate, exhausted,  
tired look on my face... I walked to my favorite sit in the guild and  
ordered Ice Lemon Tea...

"What am I going to do with my rent?" I mumbled while playing the  
straw in my ice lemon tea.

"Hey, Lucy, Let's go on a job today" Natsu asked with a grin on his  
face which Happy added with his smile. I knew why he asked me without  
telling Gray or Erza, it's because Gray was exhausted from our trip  
yesterday so he took today off and Erza, she was given a quest from  
master to investigate something

"Natsu, we just got home yesterday, I just wanna take a day off,let's  
go tomorrow!" I said with an annoyed face. Last job I did with Natsu  
was a DISASTER, from a price of 500.000J, most of the money was used  
to repair what Natsu broke, so we only got 50.000J! Can you believe  
it, just 4 more days for me to pay my rent and I only got 25.000J !  
(the other half was for Natsu)

"But Lucy~ this will be very enough for you to pay your rent,it won't  
take to long for us to do the job. Besides, this job suits you~" Happy  
said with his puppy dog eyes.

"Ergghhhh... FINE! Give me THAT!" I said while taking the quest  
paper from Happy's hand.

**QUEST:**  
**To help entertain my customers with magic shows**

**65.000J + a new edition Hillianda dress (for girls) and a new edition**  
**Sonic tux (for boys)**

**Lavender Clothe Store's Manager,**  
**Miranda Anne Grove**

"Kya! Miranda Grove IS like my IDOL, I always see her in all kinds of  
fashion magazine and also in Weekly Sorcerer for Fashion tips, I so  
wanna meet her and a new edition Hillianda dress?! It's so gonna be  
mine!" I said excitedly... Hillianda dress is a dress that's really  
cute for a summer outfit, many girls gone crazy just to have that  
dress, I wanted it but it's really expensive, it costs the same as my  
rent... BUT this is my chance to have that dress without wasting money  
"OK! I'll take this job!"

"Woaahhh...Lucy, sorry, Happy took the wrong quest, we actually want  
you to go with us on this quest" said Natsu giving another paper to me  
with a smile.

**QUEST:**  
**Defeat a giant demon who has been kidnapping and eating villagers**

**950.000J**

**Orpan Town,**  
**Hidra**

"See, It suits you" said Natsu excitedly

My eyes widened "OH NO, DEFINETILY NOT! And by the way this quest  
doesn't suit me at all, it suits you Natsu, not me! I am gonna have  
to take the first quest" I complained

"But Lucy, Orpan Town isn't far, we can walk there, it will only take  
a few hours and it's gonna be exciting" Natsu said

"Well, Lavender Clothe Shop is in Utopia town, it will just take a few  
hours to get there using train, and for me, this quest is exciting  
because I'll be getting a new edition Hillianda dress" I said with a  
squeak

"But... Tra-iinnn..." Natsu said feeling ill already

I rolled my eyes "Fine, I'll go alone" I said leaving Natsu.

"Fi-ne..." Natsu replied, still feeling ill

'Yay... I'll have a new edition of Hillianda dress! But... will Natsu  
really not come with me?' I thought curiously 'No! Stop thinking about  
that idiot, if he came, I'll lose my chance of having that dress...  
But if he comes, I don't really mind...Tomorrow's my birthday, and  
nobody can ruin it, though nobody knows... Lucy, you must have that  
dress no matter what!' I walked happily to Master's office.

**Lucy's POV**

The Next Day...

"Arghhh... I... am... go-nna... Thr-ow... up..."

I sighed, "Geez...I told you that I'm going alone on this quest right?  
Why'd you come?" I said to Natsu who is feeling motion sickness, now,  
we were already in the train heading to Utopia town.

"Natsu worries you Lucy" Happy said

I sighed again, "Fine, but the money'll all be mine and no breaking  
and burning things, ok?" I said with a serious voice to them

"Aye!" Happy answered

"Natsu?" I asked wanting a reply

"O-okay..." Natsu replied, his face was green and he looks like he has  
no strength at all, I pity him sometimes...

4 hours later, at 11 a.m...

We arrived at Utopia town, the town was beautiful, every houses was  
decorated by pot flowers, and everybody seems kind and happy. First we  
went to a staying place there, though I wanted to go to our cilent  
place first but Natsu and Happy were hungry, so I have no choice but  
to follow them to a restaurant which beside of it was a staying place.

After an hour and a half, we were already in front of Lavender Clothe  
Shop. The Shop was big and huge, it's colour was sky blue and white,  
flower pots were put in front of the shop, there are many kinds of  
flowers such as tulips, roses (red and white), dandelion, hibiscus,  
and etc.

When we got in to the shop, I saw many glamorous, sparkly, cute,  
beautiful outfits and Miranda Anne Grove welcoming us from in front of  
her office. I felt like I want to faint...

"Luce? You okay?" Natsu asked

"Lucy!" Said Happy

I opened my eyes... What?! I saw Natsu holding both of my arms so that  
I won't fall. 'So I almost faint!' I stood my self up and walked to  
Miranda with Natsu and Happy beside me.

"Hello, are you Fairy Tail Wizards?" Miranda asked

"Yes, yes we are" Lucy replied

"Well, I've been expecting you, Nice to meet you, My name is Miranda  
Anne Grove, you can call me Miranda" Miranda said giving her hand for  
Lucy to shake. I shook her hand 'OH MY GOSH! I just shook Miranda's  
hand! On my birthday!' I screamed in my head

"My name's Lucy Heartfillia, and these is Natsu Dragneel and Happy" I  
said pointing at Natsu and Happy

"Hi" Natsu and Happy said

"So, you know what's the quest right?" Miranda asked. I nodded with a 'yup'

"You can do the job whenever you want, just tell me when you'll do the  
job" Miranda explained

"Can we do the quest tonight?" I asked

"Sure, I'll go get the stage and everything ready before 8.00 p.m,  
while waiting you can go explore the town" Miranda said smiling and  
heading to her office

"Lucy~ Let's go eat again!" Happy said

"Shouldn't we practice for the show and you just ate an hour and a  
half ago?" I said

"Lucy is just like Natsu, Natsu is practicing too" Happy pouted  
pointing at Natsu who is using his fire IN the SHOP

I was shocked "WAIT! NATSU!" I shouted while running to Natsu

"What?" Natsu said disappearing his fire

"If you want to practice, do it outside, I don't want to cause trouble  
and lose my payment for this quest" I said thinking about the landlady  
who will kick me out of my precious room

"Fiiiineeee.." Natsu said walking towards the door

"Natsu, wait!" Happy said flying to Natsu

I sighed and followed them.

We went exploring the town, but on the way, Natsu and Happy went  
running off to a restaurant while I keep exploring the town. I went  
shopping after they left, and I bought a nice blue t-shirt,a white  
skirt, a white jacket and a black stocking with a pair of brown  
boots...

At around 2 p.m, I went to our staying place to take a rest...

**Natsu's POV**

Happy and I went to another restaurant, we ate 3 portion of noodles, 2  
portion of chicken and rice, 2 bowls of soup and 2 plates of fishes  
(for Happy). It was delicious~ well, every food is delicious for me

"Hey Natsu~" Happy said

I looked at Happy while eating a drumstick "Wh-at?" I said with my mouth full

"I'm tired~ let's go rest" Happy whined

"Fine, I'll finish my food first though" I said then I drank a bowl of soup

After 15 minutes, we went to our staying place and took a rest, we met  
Lucy on the way so we went together.

At around 05.00 p.m, Happy and I went to Lavender Clothe Shop to talk  
to Miranda about something...

**Natsu's POV**

At 08.00 p.m in Lavender Clothe Shop...

"Welcome everyone, and thank you for coming here tonight. Today's show  
will be about magic... Starring Lucy Heartfillia, a Celestial Mage!"  
Miranda introduced Lucy as Lucy climb up the stage

I had some things to be done so I didn't join the show

"Natsu, come on we have to go prepare it!" Happy shouted

"Oh ya!" I said running towards Happy to the 'Staff Only' Room and  
took a black plastic bag and ran to the stairs 'room'

**Lucy's POV**

I saw Natsu and Happy going to the stairs... I was curious when I  
jumped off the stage, I wanted to follow Natsu and Happy but Miranda  
directly called me to show the customers my magic 'I guess I'll check  
on them later' I thought and climbed up the stage

"Hello everyone, my name's Lucy and my magic is summoning Celestial  
spirits, Like this" I said taking my Virgo key "Open thee the gate of  
the Maiden, Virgo!"

Virgo appeared "Is it time for punishment, princess?"

"Woowww" the audiences clapped their hands with a 'wow', I continued  
showing off my keys but of course not all of them, I would faint if I  
do that

**Natsu's POV**

At the roof...

"It's ready~ I just need to lit up the rope's end and the fireworks will be  
launch!" I said wanting to fire it with a grin

"Natsu! We should wait for Lucy to go to the back yard" Happy warned

"Oh ya, I forgot"

**Lucy's POV**

After I showed the audiences about my magic, I went down the stage and  
Miranda took over to tell that the next show will be a fashion show.  
When the fashion show started I ran to follow where Natsu and Happy  
went, I'm not really exhausted, I only summoned Loke, Virgo, and  
Gemini. Suddenly someone grabbed my hand, it was Miranda...

"Lucy, one of my model didn't come, would you like to change her?"

I wanted to know what Natsu and Happy are doing but Miranda Grove just  
asked me to help her, I can't refuse can't I?I mean she's my idol!

"Eee... O-okay" I said

"Good, change into these, your turn is the last, you have quite some  
time to change" she said handing me a dress... 'Wow! This dress is  
Fani christmas dress, it is red and green and I think it's really  
cozy... Guess I'll ask Natsu and Happy what they did later' I thought  
humming to the dressing room

After I put on the dress, I looked into the mirror 'I... I look  
beautiful, maybe nobody knew my b'day but... at least I had a great  
time' I thought

When Miranda called me I ran outside, climbed the stage and walk like  
a model, 'I can't believe I am in a fashion show!' I walked around  
the stage twice and walked down the stairs beside the stage

"Lucy, please don't leave first, I have a special announcement"  
Miranda said going to the stage bringing a bag

"Everyone! Did you enjoy the show?... Now, I have a special  
announcement... today is actually a special day for someone, it's her  
b'day... So, I just want to call the b'day girl... Please come on the  
stage... Lucy Heartfillia..." Miranda said looking at me with a smile.  
''What? How did she know?'' I gasped

Miranda helped me to the stage

"Happy birthday, Lucy" Miranda said giving me a bag that has the  
writing 'LCS' Lavender Clothe Shop

"Eee... T-thanks" I thanked her

The audiences smiled

"The payment and the Hillianda dress are inside, there's a special  
gift from me too inside and Lucy, I want you to go to the backyard"  
Miranda whispered

"What's there?" I asked

"You'll see..."

Then I went down the stage, while Miranda continued the show. I  
followed her order to go to the backyard... When I reached her  
backyard...

BAM...!

BAM...!

BAM...!

I looked to the sky, shocked. There were fireworks, so many of  
them!They were... Beautiful

"SURPRISE! HAPPY B'DAY LUCY!" Natsu and Happy shouted on top of the roof

"You guys did all this !?" I asked

"WHAT?!"

"YOU GUYS DID ALL THIS?!" I asked again

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, LUCY! I'LL GO DOWN IMMEDIATELY!" Natsu and Happy shouted

When Natsu and Happy have arrived, Natsu showed me another surprise,  
words were created from his fires saying 'Happy b'day, Lucy'...

"Thank you, Natsu" I said

"No thank you for me? Lucy is rude" Happy said angrily

"You too Happy, thank you" I said, Happy answered with a big smile

"So, would you like tell me how you knew?" I asked

"Well, when we got home from our last mission, I actually wanted to  
visit you for a moment because you seem exhausted and mad" 'Of course!  
I don't know what I am going to do with my rent!' I thought "then, I  
opened this small book where you wrote what you did everyday, and then  
I knew your b'day date, I actually wanted to give you the demon corpse  
from the last quest but you chose this quest"

"Ewww... A demon corpse? Really? And you read my diary?" I asked with  
a high note

"What's a diary, Lucy?" Happy asked

"Yeah, what's a diary?" Natsu asked too, supporting Happy... He asked  
in a confuse look

I rolled my eyes "It's the small book where I wrote everything I do  
everyday" I explained

"Oh, then yes!" Natsu said

'Erghhh...! I want to get angry with him but he just did something  
special, I can't just do that'

"By the way, not only Happy and I knew" Natsu said grabbing my hand  
while running

"Who else knew?" I asked

But Natsu didn't answered he kept running, we then stopped after  
running a block away from LCS, we stopped in front of 'Vesary' bar

"Go ahead Lucy~ Go in!" Happy said happily and excitedly

I opened the door slowly and notice that it was dark and I can't see  
anything or anybody

"There's no on-"

"SURPRISE!"

Suddenly, the light were switched on and everyone in the guild was  
right in front of my eyes, and they placed a small table which on the  
table was a round cake in front of me which has the writing 'Happy  
b'day, Lucy' and '18', there were 8 candles on top

"HAPPY B'DAY, LUCY!" Everyone shouted

I looked at everybody, even Erza and Master are here

"Erza, I thought you were on a mission" I said

"I wouldn't want to miss my friend's birthday, wouldn't I?" Erza  
replied, I smiled

"Go ahead Lucy, make a wish" Levy said

I closed my eyes getting ready to blow the candles 'I wish... Fairy  
Tail could be my family forever' I opened my eyes and blew the candles

"What did you wish for?" asked Mira

"I wish that... you all could be my family forever" I replied

"Lucy, Fairy Tail is your family, now and forever" Master said

I smiled again "Everyone, thank you for everything..." I didn't notice  
that a tear got out of my eyes... I wiped the tears away

"What are we waiting for?! Let's Party all night!" Natsu shouted on  
top of a table with an evil laugh

Everybody did what Natsu said, they partied all night... At the  
morning, I was the one who woke up first, I saw everyone still  
sleeping in the bar, I don't know how much it costs to rent a bar all  
night, I wonder how will Master take it... They were all sleeping  
peacefully with a smile on their faces... I smiled

"That was the best b'day I've ever had"

**Do you like it? I'm really sorry if there's a miss spelling or something wrong in my grammar... **

**Please review, thanks...**


End file.
